Quins
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Some new vampires are attending Cross Academy, but behind their stage presence, what are they actually like, and what secrets do they hold? Contains Yaoi, Yuri, and Het, as well as OCs and OOCness.


AN: K, just some translations and meanings:  
>Reinbō: Rainbow<br>Kohaku: Amber  
>Kin: Gold<br>Midori: Green  
>Akane: Brilliant Red<br>Aoi: Blue

-x-

"Well everyone, as you all know, we have a special treat for you tonight." The chairman announced at the mike. There were many loud cheers before they quieted down again, anxious to get through this speech and move on to the event.  
>"Many of you may have heard of the rising stars, Reinbō." Again there were many whoops from the crowd.<br>"Please welcoooome, Kohaku!" the chairman introduced. A boy with orangey hair and amber eyes jogged onto the stage. Those on the crowd who recognized him started chanting his name, but soon the chairman was introducing the next member.  
>"Kin!" A taller boy walked on, his hair and eyes a bright golden colour.<br>"Midori!" A small girl with long green hair and emerald eyes skipped on stage to join the other two boys.  
>"Akane!" Another girl strode on, this one with brilliant red hair and dark wine eyes, not to mention huge tits that had all the guys ogling.<br>"And Aoi!" Finally, a boy with dark blue hair and eyes jumped on stage. The group had wide grins on their faces as the room was filled with cheers and _I love you!_s. Finally, the chairman moved out of the way, and the golden haired one stepped toward one of the mikes on stage.

"Hello, Cross Academy!" he said, his voice booming over the speakers. As Kin continued to greet them and introduce the song, Zero turned over to Yuuki.  
>"Didn't they forget their instruments?" he asked, smirking with contempt. Yuuki chuckled at his obvious lack of knowledge about the group.<br>"They're an acappella group. They make all their songs with just their voices and mouths." Yuuki explained, her eyes still glued to the stage as Reinbō started their song. Zero raised a sceptical eyebrow, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The first song started and the crowd screamed excitedly as they recognised the song. _Shut up already; you're giving me a headache._ Zero thought angrily. He was uncomfortable enough with all the vampires and humans packed into one room, but there was only so much he could take. The students quickly settled down so they could hear. It had started off with Akane, then Kin came in with the _kick_ and _hihat_. The beat actually sounded pretty cool with the reverb over the speakers. Then came Aoi with a medium tenor voice, and Midori, her voice tinkling like bells. Zero finally relaxed his critical face and watched in shock as they procured some awesome music with just their voices and mouths as Yuuki had said. Zero barely registered when Kohaku came in with the lyrics, more impressed with how they mimicked the different instruments. A few minutes later the first song came to a close and Zero found himself joining in the applause. Yuuki looked over at him, glad to see that he was genuinely enjoying himself. She'd never known he was into music. He didn't seem like one to sing, and there weren't any instruments at Cross Academy for him to play.

Almost an hour later, everyone was getting tired and the 'band' played their last song. The chairman went back up to the front with the mike.  
>"How about one final round of applause for Reinbō, they did a fantastic job, way to go guys." He said, turning toward the group as everyone started clapping again. You could feel the tiredness of the crowd, at least the humans that were up very late, and it soon died down.<br>"It has been a very special night, but I have one more thing to announce." The chairman said. There was silent anticipation in the air.  
>"The members of Reinbō will be joining us here at Cross Academy in the Night Class!" Chairman said excitedly. Everyone's eyes lit up at the idea of their idols attending school with them, and the group was met by a fresh wave of highly agreeable and thankful cheers. The chairman nodded to Kohaku who held up his mike.<br>"This means that you don't have to worry about getting your autographs tonight, we'll be available anytime. Also, you can buy our CD at the chairman's office until they run out. Everyone, I hope you had an awesome night and sleep tight." Kohaku said, winking and causing the girls to start up their _Kya!_s.  
>"Alright, I'm out of here." Zero said. Yuuki nodded and followed him out, stumbling across the dark property behind him to their rooms before saying goodnight.<p>Back in the Moon Dorms…

"Great job guys." Kohaku said, high-fiving his pals.  
>"I'm going to sleep." Midori announced.<br>"Okay. Goodnight, Imouto*." Kohaku said, hugging her and kissing her on her eyelids. She hopped onto one of the beds and got under the covers, quickly getting settled. Aoi nodded to them before crawling in behind her. Kohaku cracked a grin at Kin. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other and started making out, Kohaku unable to hold himself back from giggling as Kin leaned in for another kiss.  
>"Niisan*, I know what you're doing." Midori said. Aoi wrapped his arms around her comfortingly from behind. Kohaku and Kin looked over at them.<br>"Of course you do." Kohaku said, smiling.  
>"Alright, Midori-chan. I'll get this brat to bed." Kin teased. Kohaku made a funny face at him but followed him to the other bed. Akane followed them in, wrapping her arms around Kin from behind while Kohaku snuggled against his chest. They all fell asleep from exhaustion, their breathing automatically syncing.<p>

-x-

**Imouto: little sister (or one seen as that type of family member, even if not actually related)  
><strong>Niisan: older brother (same as above)

So yeah, hope you enjoyed, and you'll soon begin finding out some answers about Reinbō's members, as well as having new questions raised ;) Review!


End file.
